At the Fair
by FireyTenshi
Summary: Oliver is pretty lonely and discouraged when he finds that he is all alone at home while everyone else is out. He writes about he has gone through all the good times and the bad times that has made him who he is. Reviews please, thank you.


**At the Fair**

**By: FireyTenshi**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or it's characters, and sadly not Oliver Oken._

**Summary: Oliver is pretty lonely and discouraged when he finds that he is all alone at home while everyone else is out. He writes about how much he loves his friends, and the most significant times he's had, his relationship with Jackson, and times of when he was taken advantage of.**

**Author's Note: This is pretty much just something I found in my journal, I thought it was pretty good, so I wanted to post it. Enjoy and take a minute to review yor thoughts**

_"Letter Speech"_

**Lyrics**

_**"Thoughts"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**He remembers a time...**

_I can't believe that everyone just left me here, I don't even know why they never even took the time to ask if I even wanted to go. _"It's not that I don't care, it's just that I forgot" _I remember myself saying that. Fuck them for leaving me here, I don't care. It's not like Jackson went with them, or that Lilly was here to ask me if I wanted to be with her. It really __**was**__ that I forgot about them. So in all that's fair, I would be the one to blame. I just got out of the shower and I wanted to just sit down to keep to myself. So that I wasn't going insane._

**Home became a glass cage to him**

_I wonder if Jackson knows that they all just rejected me, he didn't even know I was here. So I wish I just would've seen him today and to spend time with him. He makes me feel so complete, our relationship was only revealed to Miley and Lilly. I just hope he never told any of his friends about us. But I told Jackson that I wanted to go out with Lilly for a few different reasons. But she doesn't make me feel good like he does. Especially when he's with me at night, the way he can move his body against mine without causing me pain. There's something within him that can make me feel warm inside._

_As much as I love to think about him and I making love over and over again. There was a time, where I didn't think I would ever fuck with anyone again. I was fifteen when I first did it, and it was rape to me. Jake Ryan was so intent on making feel like his little bitch that it actually worked for the first three times he raped me. I can still remember my own screams as he tore me apart. He even made me suck his dick in the school bathroom, and at the beach. He carried a knife with him each time. I'm just glad I made it through all that. I can't bear to look at him anymore. It was strange that he even decided to apologize to me a year later._

**He remembers a time**

_It took me a long time to get out of that sadness, it was way too hard. He knew I was weak, and sometimes defenseless. And he loved that about me, he told me he loved me, and in the darkest way possible. I never spoke to him since then, and the scars never disappeared._

**There was no music, no freedom, no friends of mine**

_A year later, I had eventually fallen in love with Jackson. We kissed in the middle of the living room when no one around, and I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, so warm and caring. He was extremely sweet and funny, and I wanted so much to be around that as much as possible. I was over at Miley's house more often for that reason. Sometimes I would go to Miley's concerts and just think about him the whole time. Her music provoked my longing for him each time. Lilly at the time had a growing crush on me, and that was fine with me._

**Well, it wasn't that they weren't in love**

_Because, I loved at her as well. We went on dates, and I thought that she made an amazing girlfriend. On our third date, we went to her house and stayed up all night listening to music and kissing each other. I was afraid to give in to her, I knew in my heart that I was way more in love with Jackson. But I still went to Jackson at times and continued our relationship. But he said he liked another girl, and he blew me off at one point. After that I was a doormat to him for as long as I can remember._

_I told Miley about it and she comforted me. She said I should just let go of Jackson and stay with Lilly because she loved me more then anything. And so did I. So I am with Lilly now, but I still miss Jackson's warm embrace, his touch and feel was like no other I have ever felt. I missed the feel of him inside me, and his way of striking my sensitive spots. He was the only one who knew all about that. And he would be the last person who would ever be able to love me that way._

**It wasn't that he did not care**

_I would not forget Jackson, and the times we shared together. They will forever be a part of me. So a few months later, I started to write music to get my life together, I had so much I could have written about. But I promised myself that I would stay away from all that was dark and sad. My morbid memories were long gone then. My music focused on everything I thought was fun and times that were celebrated. I had written "Let's Make This Last Forever" about Jackson and how much I never wanted our love to end. But I put it under an illusion so everyone believed it was about a party._

**It's just everything that he loved**

_My dad bought me a guitar, and I've been learning how to play it ever since. My music is one of the biggest things that I depend on. I believe that I can make it, I have amazing friends, even Jackson is still always there for me when I needed him most. Miley had broken up with Jake for their own reasons and moved on. She's doing just fine now, and she will always be my best friend. I love Lilly with all my heart and hope things will go far with her. _

_Yes, and Jackson still comes around to tell me how much he loves my long dark brown hair. I flipped it and smirked at him. Then I walk away with that returning warm feeling inside me that travels down. I love him still. And I think I just might go to that fair anyway..._

**He found it at the fair...**

_The End..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I thought this was so cool, being written a month ago and forgetting about it. It's funny, I think there was a fair going on at the time down the street, and nobody asked me if I wanted to go. So I watched Hannah Montana and wrote this, cool isn't it? Thank you for reading, leave reviews if you'd like.**


End file.
